Lienzo
by Allain Narcisus
Summary: Leonardo Watch nace destinado a ser un chico común, luego viene la catástrofe y eso ya no es algo que pueda aspirar,Pero como todas las cosas uno se adapta. Poco después de aclimatarse a los ojos de dios. Una de las cosas de las que se percata son estas…Manchas, No…Marcas.


**Lienzo.**

Leonardo Watch nace destinado a ser un chico tranquilo y común, luego viene la catástrofe y eso ya no es algo que pueda aspirar.

No hay pensamientos complejos al principio, solo puede adaptarse.

Luchar con el dolor físico que le traen esta nueva situación

 _Duele,_ esta abrumado por todo lo que ve, todo es demasiado _(demasiado brillante, demasiado claro, demasiado grande, hay demasiada información para procesar)_ , luego viene los fuertes sentimientos de culpa, por haberse mantenido quieto sin hacer nada, la impotencia que se esconde en cada pesadilla, no puede perdonarse por haberle fallado a su hermana.

Pero como todas las cosas que uno deben afrontar, Uno se adapta.

Poco después de aclimatarse a los ojos de dios todo cambia.

Su perspectiva de aquello que lo rodea se vuelve inmensa.

Una de las cosas de las que primero se percata son estas…

Manchas, _No…Marcas_ sobre las personas.

No debería de sorprenderle, pero lo hace, se siente avergonzado como si estuviera viendo cosas que no debería de ver, algo muy personal, preguntarle a alguien suena demasiado invasivo, así que guarda silencio, como todo lo demás sobre lo que no debería estar consiente.

Aun así no puede dejar de pensar en ello.

Es curioso como un pensamiento puede permanecer en tu mente, oculto pero siempre presente, como dejado en el fondo de una caja, pero sin desaparecer.

No todas las personas las tienen, normalmente los niños muy pequeños rara vez tienen una pero la mayoría de los adultos tienen una o dos (rara vez tres).

La mayoría de las " _marcas_ " tienen la forma de huellas de manos, resaltan sobre la persona como la pintura fosforescente, a veces le recuerdan a los niños que están aprendiendo a pintar con sus dedos, aunque también toman otras formas (como cicatrices, tatuajes, letras).

Ambos de sus padres la tienen, una huella rosa pastel en su muñeca, Leo no puede explicarlo pero sabe que es de Machella. Su hermana a cambio tiene dos huellas color crema en cada hombro, una de cada uno de sus padres.

No hay otra marca sobre ninguno de los tres.

Leonardo Watch se centra en el espejo mientras da la vuelta, pero no hay nada, el esta tan limpio como un lienzo claro.

Trata de no deprimirse, es totalmente absurdo que se preocupe por algo como que ni siquiera comprende del todo como funciona, se miente a sí mismo, hay una posibilidad de que como él tenga los ojos no pueda verse a sí mismo? Verdad?

Eso solo lo presiona mas, a tratar de ser de ayuda para Michella, el no cuestiona el amor de su hermana , el aprecio que ella le tiene, tampoco el de sus padre, es solamente algo más, algo que él no tiene, no encaja perfectamente.

" _Centrarme en lo que actualmente puedo hacer"_ , y eso es lo que hace.

Es una tarde de verano cuando Leonardo Watch toma sus maletas y sube a un ridículamente peligroso vuelo de regreso a Hellsalem, esta vez solo él y sus ahorros universitarios _(ahora su idea de ir al extranjero y obtener una maestría en periodismo y comunicaciones solo suenan como una sueño bobo y lejano, casi vergonzoso como un niño que aprendió que no podía ser astronauta, así que él toma lo siguiente más cercano como sueño, ser fotógrafo de noticias)_

Se marcha a buscar algo más allá de un milagro.

No voltea hacia atrás.

 _(Luego va a Hellsalem`s Lot y aún hay marcas en todos los seres consientes, incluso animales, el mentiría si digiera que estaba esperando que no, que de alguna forma los seres de otro mundo fueran distintos y no tuvieran esto)_

Pero él se concentra en sobrevivir, encontrar un milagro para Michelle, tiene que ganarse la vida y mandarle dinero a su hermana, y de ser posible ahorrar un poco para el futuro…trágicamente es más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, la ciudad es dura para los jóvenes incauto y sus ahorros se desvanecen entre sus necesidades y la millonésima vez de ser asaltado.

Está en una cafetería muriendo de hambre, tal vez el triste momento de vender su cámara ha llegado, eso es lo que piensa cuando de pronto un mono match sale corriendo con su cámara.

Salir corriendo tras el mono es la mejor decisión que ha hecho, una foto de mala calidad y un peliblanco grosero lo termina arrastrando al cuartel de una organización secreta.

Luego es reclutado por Libra y lo demás es historia.

Pasan semanas, meses desde el momento en que puso sus pies Hellsalem, algunas cosas han cambiado más que otras, su voluntad principalmente, aún no ha encontrado una solución para su hermana aunque sigue mandándole cartas, no se comunica con nadie más de su vida pasada _(ni siquiera sus padres),_ pero eso está bien.

Casi se había olvidado de las marcas, cuando por alguna razón lo recuerda.

Ha estado evitando sintonizar esa cualidad en sus ojos que le permiten verlas _(gracias al mejor control que tiene después de los accidentes en ese segundo "casi" colapso en Hellsalem)_ pero de pronto le ha entrado curiosidad, esa curiosidad le carcome los nervios.

" _Solo un vistazo rápido, Solo un minuto y ya"_ se dice a sí mismo y abre los ojos discretamente desde la esquina de la oficina donde había estado jugando con su celular, luego se atraganta con su saliva.

Parpadea solo para volver a verlo.

Sigue hay.

No es una ilusión…

Primero está el Señor Klaus, hay una marca roja _(un número doce en romano, si mal no recuerda)_ sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón…

Luego hay otra marca, una mano que luce pequeña, de un azul cósmico que parece lleno de estrellas _(como el licor galaxia)_ sobre su mejilla derecha, yaciendo hay suavemente como una caricia.

 _Es tu marca,_ la marca de Leonardo Watch, una parte de él susurra en las profundidades de su mente, hace su vientre sentirse agitado.

Al lado de él se encuentra el señor Steven, la marca de su cicatriz en el rostro es dorada _(una herida que va más profundo que la carne ¿es eso el alma?)_ , en su lado opuesto también está la marca de azul cósmico, pero contraria a la mano que suavemente se posaba sobre el rostro del pelirrojo esta es la marca de una mano que se aferra con fuerza a la curva de su hombro.

Alguien golpea su nuca juguetonamente, aun así duele.

-¡Heyyy!-

-¿Qué te pasa mocoso? ¿Has visto un fantasma?-

Voltea para quejarse de Zapp. El oxígeno de sus pulmones tartamudea.

Puedo entender un poco a los otros pero ¿esto? No lo esperaba.

En medio del pecho de Zapp, justo en el centro, su marca azul cósmico descansa como una palma abierta, dedos extendidos, como tratando de abarcar todo el espacio posible, relegada a un rincón sobre su cintura hay otra pequeña marca negra que parecen dos dedos.

-Deja de molestarlo… ¿Leo te sientes bien? ¿No quieres que vallamos a almorzar?- pregunta el tritón esta vez empujando al peliblanco fuera del camino.

-un, yo, Zed…-es lo único que alcanza a decir antes de perder las palabras por segunda vez.

Una mano azul cósmico más pequeña se enreda en la muñeca de Zed, esta vez también se ve aferrada con fuerza, el castaño casi puede imaginar los dedos temblorosos que se aprietan fuertemente rodando la muñeca dejando un rastro difuminado de azul extendiéndose al antebrazo.

-¿Algo sucede?-la voz de Chain que acaba de entrar por la ventana pregunta al par frente al castaño, el portador de los ojos de dios gira su cabeza tan bruscamente que debía dolor.

Oh Chain…también Chain…

Sobre su codo derecho esta la marca , yace casual, no parece impresa con fuerza, pero no guarda esa sensación suave de delicadeza, las dedos surgen desde atrás de su brazo, como si alguien la hubiera detenido casualmente al pasar para devolverle algo que se calló.

-Yo estoy bien, um si, ahora regreso, vamos a almorzar-

Sale tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible hacia el baño del pasillo, luchando con sus pies para no tropezar, se encarga de cerrar la puerta con seguro y se para torpemente frente al espejo _(de tamaño completo, nunca estuvo más feliz de los lujos de estas oficinas)_ sin saber qué es lo que está a punto de ver.

Por sexta vez en el día, se sorprende…al punto de la incredulidad.

Parpadea tres veces hasta darse cuenta que esto no es un sueño ni una alucinación.

La primera idea que se le viene a la cabeza es…

Un lienzo que paso a ser pintado cuidadosamente para volverse una obra de arte.

Sobre su cabeza hay una gran mano roja, tierna, como si despeinara su cabello enredándose con los mechones castaños salvajes, y es tan grande, tan amable, un color tan cálido y radiante como el sol a punto de despuntar el horizonte que es imposible no asociarla con Klaus Von Reinherz.

Una mano casi igual de grande, azul violáceo, se enrosca a un lado de su cuello, podría pasar por un moretón si no tuviera una forma tan delicada, un pulgar apoyando su mandíbula, una caricia posesiva, el azul casi violeta es un color fresco, reconfortante incluso si parece terriblemente misterioso, protegiendo sus pulso errático de los dedos y miradas incautas, tal y como es Steven S. Starphase en el silencio de su oficina.

Hay una mano larga, dedos sagaces, un blanco perla brillante que habla de sinceridad descarada, una personalidad desvergonzada con nada que ocultar, desbordando malicia infantil, solo puede describirse como innatamente "Zapp", es menor en tamaño que las anteriores pero aun tan grande _(o es el tan pequeño?)_ colocada en su lado izquierdo rodeando su cintura descansado sobre su estómago, incluso si fue difuminada por la forma tan brusca en que fue colocada aun habla de aprecio.

En su lado derecho una mano verde aqua se cierra de forma segura como un brazalete en su muñeca, compacta como si quien lo sostuviera tuviera miedo de dejarlo ir, bien delineada sin difuminarse, el color le recuerda a las aguas translucidas del tanque de Zed, las burbujas que parecen esmeraldas en contra de la luz solar, reflejan las preciosas plantas tropicales que el trajo a su habitación.

Por último cuando se gira, la mano gris plateado en su espalda descansando como una palmada cariñosa entre sus omoplatos, alentándolo a seguir, un consuelo sin palabras, difuminada como si bajara por su espalda, el mismo color grisáceo que tienen los ojos de Chain cuando está de buen humor golpeando a Zapp o saltando acrobáticamente entre los edificios después de su descanso, los mismos ojos que hacen juego con una gran sonrisa cuando le dice "bien hecho".

Nunca se sintió tan dichoso.

Sale del baño, todos están agarrando sus cosas para salir a cenar en grupo

-¡Vayamos a comprar Hamburguesas¡-grita Zapp mientras Chain está tratando de golpearlo

-¡Esta ves es mi turno de escoger!¡Vamos a ir a una barra de ensaladas!-exclama la mujer lobo

-Ambos estén tranquilos podemos pasar por ambas cosas…-trata de aplacarlos Zed

Pero Leonardo aun esta aturdido, no se percata primero de la sombra que se acerca tras él.

-¿Joven?-

Salta alarmado, Pero solo es Steven.

-ha señor Steve yo…-trata de explicar pero las palabras se enredan en su lengua.

El pelinegro le da una larga mirada calculadora y luego sonríe, de forma grande y amable, una mano se levanta para tocar a Leonardo…

Esta es la primera vez que Leo se da cuenta, la forma en que los dedos del mayor se retuercen antes de llegar a su cuello, bajando casualmente hasta su hombro como si hubiera sido un error de distancia

 _Como si el primer instinto hubiera sido llegar justo donde debería de estar su marca._

Luego con su voz profunda y baja y ronca _(para que nadie más escuche)_ él pelinegro mayor dice

 _-No sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza joven, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien, estas bien, estas con nosotros, sabes que siempre nos puedes decir lo que sea, ahora ven, estas a salvo-_

Y así como hay se encuentra en un momento, en el otro lo suelta y sigue por el pasillo, caminando junto a sus compañeros ruidosos

-Leo olvidas algo?-pronuncia Klaus, su figura alta irguiéndose a la espalda de Leonardo, el menor no se gira, solo alza la cabeza, como un niño que ve a un adulto de confianza.

-Ah…No, no olvido nada… _Todo está bien_ -responde esta vez, con toda sinceridad

Klaus mira a Leonardo

-Me alegro-exclama, esta vez es la voz fuerte, alegre y el chico puede sentir cada una de las palabras reverberando a través del pecho del más alto, las siente en su nuca donde el castaño sin darse cuenta recargo su cabeza.

Salen de las oficinas de libra, Leonardo Watch esta vez con la seguridad de que es tan importante para ellos, como ellos _(los Suyos)_ son para él.

La mano caliente y grande descansa sobre su cabeza _(con aquella cálida, radiante, preciosa marca roja)_ guiándolo hacia los otros…

…

Sus otras almas gemelas.

Y todo _está bien_ , todo es _perfecto_

Su vida puede no ser normal, ni tranquila.

Pero es una _Verdadera Obra de Arte_.


End file.
